Coming Home
by jewelphoenix88
Summary: an epic adventure with new characters! of my own! and surprise couples! :Luvia, Nalu,jerza,Leveel levyxgajeel , MiraxFried...and others!
1. Chapter 1

**Soooo to all my new followers: THANK YOU! I wasn't sure if i should make more stories but you all are totally inspiring me so thank you and i really appreciate your reviews!**

**Special Shout out to: celestal spirit,GoldenRoseTanya.**

* * *

She watched the leaves falling from the trees in the autumn breeze, listening to the shouts of glee from behing guild doors. She shook her head in silent amusement at the antics of her friends and teammates.

"Luuucccy!" came a call from a drunken pink haired fire mage.

"Oh jeez, WHAT NATSU!?" the annoyed blonde replied.

"I'm tired can you take me home?" slurred the pink haired boy.

"Alright come on stupid nakama." Lucy sighed.

Lucy got up from her spot outside the guild building to help Natsu up from where he had fallen as he shouted her name. She started walking him home (AN her home...its his unofficial house in this story since he's always there).

As soon as they got home Natsu raced to Lucy's room plopping down on her bed and snuggling into it falling fast asleep within minutes.

~meanwhile with Lucy~

"Ugh that stupid pink haired idiot! Why did I have to fall in love with him?! Of course he's too dense or too stupid to realize it...and he loves Lissana (AN probably my only story with her in it) so it doesn't matter." Lucy talked to herself unbeknownst to her by this time Natsu had woken up and was listening to everything she said.

"She think i love Lissana? Lissana is just a sister to me nothing more..."Natsu thought.

Natsu pretended to fall asleep as he heard Lucy walk into the bedroom. He cracked open one eye watching her strip out of her clothes and put her pajamas on. (AN Lucy's pjs have dragons and little flames on them they are black and red) Lucy climbed into bed on her side only to abruptly get pulled by warm arms into a bare chest. She sqeaked in shock and tried to escape Natsu's grasp who wasn't having any of it. He pulled her closer and nuzzled his face into her long hair. She relaxed enough to fall asleep.

~Next Morning~

"AHHHHHHHH!" came a scream in Natsu's ear.

"Huh?! Wha?! Wha's going on why'd you scream Luce?" Natsu asked sleepily confused.

"Y-you were g-g-groping my boob! YOU PERVERT!" Lucy shrieked jumping off the bed.

"Oh...Sorry now come here and go back to sleep." Natsu said pulling Lucy back down on the bed.

"Natsu! i can't we have to go find a mission today i need to pay my rent!" Lucy said exsaperated.

~Two hours later Lucy dragging a very unwilling Natsu~

"Yes! A S class mission that pays 70,000,000 jewels!" Lucy shouted.

"Uhhh..."replied a drowsy Natsu.

"Let's go Natsu!" Lucy said excitedly.

~Three Days later at home~

"Ahhhh...a nice hot bath after an exhausting mission and no Natsu to bother me." Lucy sighed relaxing into her bathtub.

Natsu walked into Lucy's room and laid down on her bed listening to her take a bath (AN creeper tehe).

* * *

**Cliff hanger...my first actual chapter story...this is not very good...**

******Special Shout out to: celestal spirit,GoldenRoseTanya.**

******Soooo for the last person that i wanna give a shout out to, not sure if my computer is doing it or fanfiction is but i hope you know who you are!**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**v**


	2. Chapter 2 Erza

**Chapter 2- Erza**

**Ok heres the second chapter, sorry i havnt updated in few days, i'll try to update every week but school starts so i may not be able to.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL though i wish i did!**

* * *

Lucy got out of her bath and walked into her room. She walked to her closet and picked out her pjs, turning around she let out a screeching scream at the sight of Natsu laying on her bed fast asleep. (AN remember Natsu was a creeper in the last chappie.) Natsu turned over and opened his eyes sleepily.

"Lucy...Shut up I'm sleeping." Natsu groaned as he noticed that it was just Lucy.

"Wahhh! How dare you tell me to shut up! This is MY HOUSE NATSU WAKE UP!" Lucy shouted kicking Natsu in the head. (AN poor Natsu he gets beat up daily)

"Ok...ok I'm up." Natsu replied rubbing his injured head.

~Later~

"Hey everyone!" Natsu and Happy yelled bursting into the guild hall.

"Great the Flame Brain is back!" Gray exclaimed.

"You wanna fight Ice Queen!"

"You're on idiot dragon!"

"Argh!" came yells from Gray and Natsu.

The guild watched as Natsu and Gray fought when all of a sudden all noises ceased in the room. Everyone turned their heads towards Erza who had staggered in the guild doors.

"Assassains...-gasp- coming...-gasp- for...-gasp-...Lucy...-gasp- and...-gasp- Lissana...-gasp-!" Erza said gasping between each word before collapsing against the wall.

"NATSU! GRAY! PROTECT THE GIRLS AT ALL COSTS! _ALL GIRLS_!**" **Master Makarov shouted with emphasis on all girls.

Natsu already was at Lucy's side ready to protect her from any assassins.

* * *

**End Chapter**

**Sorry that it's so short, I have school now so I have limited time to work on my stories. I will add at least every week..every two weeks at best.**

**THANK YOU TO ALL MY FANS! YOU ARE MUCH APPRECIATED!**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**v**


	3. Author's Note!

**Author's Note:**

**Hey everyone! I'm super-duper sorry for the no updates for last week and this week!**

**I am having major writers block the only thing I write that seems good now are my poems! **

**I promise that i will update as soon as my writers block is gone!**

**Love all my reviewers and followers y'all make me happy!**


	4. Chapter 4 newcomer

**Author's Note: first off I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL IF I DID NATSU AND LUCY WOULD BE TOGETHER BY EPISODE 5, AND JUVIA AND LYON WOULD BE A COUPLE, PLUS MIRAJANE AND FRIED, AND ERZA AND JELLAL. Gray would be mine he's just too adorable to belong to Juvia or any of the other Fairy Tail women. **

**I'm back my pretties! at least for now, sorry for the late update i've had homework and school!**

* * *

"Don't touch my nakama!" Natsu shouted as the assassains went for Lucy and the girls.

"Argh!" Gajeel yelled fighting off assassains going near Levy (**AN Levy and Gajeel are a couple in this.**)

Gray and Lyon were back to back fighting off other assassains. Erza was requiping every five minutes into more powerful armor. Master was squashing assassains under his giant feet. Fried put up rune magic around the girls to protect them.

"Magic Cease." came a whisper from a hooded figure at the guild doors.

All fighting ceased as if their magic was drained from them at those words. Heads turned toward the doors. All at once the assassains shrieked and bolted out of the doors as if frightened of the tiny figure in the doorway.

The figure held up their hand as if to stop them and the assassians crashed into an invisible force field.

~Later~

"Who is that Master?" Erza asked after everything settled down.

"I'm not sure. i think it may be someone from my past, a little girl with amazing abilities. But she hasn't been seen in twelve years. She was 6 years old when she disappeared so she's about Gray's age now I believe." Master replied.

The hooded figure walked up to where the guild members were gathered. The figure pulled their hood from their head and revealed a girl of about 18 with long brownish gold hair, bright blue eyes, and pale skin.

"Hello again Master Makarov. It's been a long time." She said.

"So it is you. Hello Yuki-chan, it's good to see you again." Master mused with a small grin upon his face.

"And you as well. Yes, it is me. The guild hasn't changed much has it?" Yuki-chan asked grinning.

"No it hasn't. Natsu and Gray still fight. Erza is...still Erza. Mirajane recently got her powers back as did Elfman. We have a few new recruits, a celestial mage, two dragon slayers and a rain woman. Laxus is, well I don't know where Laxus is." Master told her.

"I saw Laxus on my way here. I am sorry for your loss Master. Where is Mystogan?" Yuki asked bluntly.

"Not here, probably off on some mission." Master replied.

The rest of the guild looked on as their guild master chatted with this newcomer so easily.

"Hey! What about us?" Natsu barked to them as they turned their heads to the rest of the guild.

"Oh dear. My apologies my children. Everyone this is Yuki-chan. She is a true fairy." Master said to the utter shock of the guild who looked at the newcomer with expressions of dismay, awe, despair, and fear.

* * *

**well there you go next chapter! how do you like it? did you enjoy my little newcomer, btw i own none of the characters except yuki chan and in the future chapters the other newbies!**

** REVIEW PLEASE!**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**V**


	5. Chapter 5 request for a quest

**AN: sooo how did everyone like my surprise? **

**I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL, belongs to whoever made it! :D i do own yuki chan and other surprise characters that are unknown as of yet! anyways Happy Reading my lovelys!**

* * *

"A...a true fairy?!" Everyone stuttered.

"Yep!" Yuki said popping the "p".

"How? I thought they were wiped out." Juvia asked leaning against Lyon.

"True Fairy's are born of anything, humans, animals, hate, love, anything with a great amount of emotion brings them into existence." Yuki explained.

"Oh..." Erza mumbled.

"Anyways I am here because i need help with something and since this is the strongest guild and my old family, I wanted your help." Yuki stated.

"With what may we ask?" Fried asked hesitant.

"I'm not sure, but I've been having these dreams, of a little girl with yellow hair and brown eyes, she carries celestial keys with her as well. But her keys are...well they're black."Yuki replied.

"Black huh? Well in the celestial world there are all kinds of spirits, if she has black keys they must be from the darker part of the celestial world, these spirits are perfectly fine with killing, in fact some celestial mages say that those spirits have no heart because most have killed their key holders with no regret, no remorse." Lucy remarked flipping through a celestial spirit book.

Everyone stared at Lucy as she spoke those words. They were filled with dread at this knowledge.

* * *

**AN: Okay everyone this chapter's up! and i'm gonna be nice and tell you the names of the next two new characters and their relations to fairy tail!**

**Lily Heartfillia: (if you haven't guessed by her last name shame on you!) Lily is Lucy's twin sister...however she has a special ability to appear as a little girl. (will go into more detail as she is introduced.)**

**Shadow: Shadow is Yuki's twin brother, and Lily's "guardian" so to speak. He controls shadows, or at least that is his main magic, he also shares the same type of magic as Yuki.**

**There! 2 New characters! **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**v**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Two chappies in one day! man I'm doing better yay! i have my inspiration, (thank goodness for mary poppins, chitty chitty bang bang, my books, and of course the poems i write...i seriously love them they keep my head full of ideas) **

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, this includes Hushabye Mountain though that song is amazing! (except the story idea, and the characters i make!)**

* * *

"What?!" Natsu shouted.

**"**What? Why is everyone so freaked out about the little girl with black keys?" Lucy asked oblivious.

"Uh...No Luce it's more so the black spirits that they are freaked out about." Gray explained, bringing attention to him at the back corner of the guild, standing calm and unfrazzled.

"Gray how are you calm?' Erza asked quietly.

"I have heard of the black spirits before. Back before I was training with Ur, I knew this girl, in fact I think the girl was Yuki, who read up on all kinds of magic. One day she came across a celestial spirit book, she was really excited to read it because she had wanted to be a celestial spirit mage. Anyways reading the book she came across a passage about the black spirits and got curious, she read me the passage the next day asking if I knew anything, which I didn't as at that time I wasn't a mage yet. Three days after that Deliora attacked...I never saw her again, at least that's what I thought until she showed up yesterday **(An it's been a day since the attack sorry folks.) **and master said her name."Gray replied.

"Hehe...sorry about that Gray. I didn't really want you to know it was me yet. I was so frightened by Deliora that I hid everything, I became shyer. I didn't really talk to anyone except Master and when you showed up months later at the guild I'd chosen to hide in...well i decided to run away...So I asked Master for a mission, preferably an S class one. Oh and by the way everyone I'm currently the youngest S class mage in all of Fiore. I became one at the age of 8."Yuki explained, while everyone else nervously backed away from her.

"Oh...hey do you remember that song your mom used to sing whenever we were scared? Hushabye Mountain?"Gray asked wanting to hear it again.

"Yeah want me to sing it?"Yuki smiled.

"Please!" Gray grinned.

"_A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain_

_Softly blows o'er Lullaby Bay_

_It Fills the sails of boats that are waiting_

_Waiting to sail your worries away_

_It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain_

_And your boat waits down by the quay_

_The winds of night so softly are sighing_

_Soon they will sail your worries to sea_

_So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain_

_Wave good...bye to cares of the day_

_And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain_

_Sail far away from Lullaby Bay."_

_"Good night"_ Yuki sang in a voice soft as moonlight.

Everyone sighed.

Suddenly everything went black and nobody see.

"Gate of the Demon! Open for I summon you!" a shrill voice called.

"Lily dearest you shouldn't attack, you know full well Yuki is here and she'll use magic cease, speaking of which, 5...4...3...2...1" a male voice spoke annoyed.

"Magic Cease. Hi Shadow, really Lily?" Yuki sighed as she used her magic cease for the second time in a week.

"Ugh you two always ruin my fun. Shadow lights." the shrill voice groaned.

The lights came back on and revealed a dark clad male figure and a little girl in a black dress, blond hair, and brown eyes.

"Who are you guys?!" Gajeel rudely asked.

"I am Shadow, I'm Yuki's brother and judging from your faces you had no idea she had a brother." Shadow said.

"I'm Lily. I'm a dark celestial mage and I'm not a little girl, this is just the form i prefer." Lily said shifting into a beautiful teen, Lucy's age, with the same attire though.

* * *

**An: well there you go! Lily's a bit bratty ain't she? grins cheekily-**

**Hushabye Mountain is from the movie Chitty chitty Bang bang (watch if you haven't already!) therefore i don't own it. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**v**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey everyone i'm back! sorry for not posting last week, i was really sick on monday and then i just didn't want to write anything but i'm back now!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own fairy tail or any songs that will be listed in the author's notes!**

* * *

"Holy Shit! You look like Lucy!" Loki exclaimed showing up at the sense of danger.

"I do not!" Lily replied furiously.

" Lily shut up, yes you look like Lucy. Shadow, control your ward." Yuki sighs rolling her eyes.

"No, she's not my ward for one, she's my companion. For two: the only person who has control over her is you Yuki!" Shadow huffed.

As Shadow and Yuki argued the rest of the guild watched getting more frightened by the minute from the sparks of power flying between the two. All of a sudden everyone was on the ground fast asleep, even Master Makarov, except for Yuki and Shadow, who looked to the door to see Mystogan standing there.

"Wake. MYSTOGAN!" Yuki squealed waking everyone with a magic spell and jumping into Mystogan's arms.

"Oomph. Hello Yuki chan. What are you doing here?" Mystogan asked the girl currently hugging him as if her life depended on it.

"Requesting a quest and aid and of course to see my mentor!" Yuki chirped letting Mystogan go.

"Wait Mystogan was your mentor?!" Natsu, Erza, and Gray asked in dismay.

"Yep, he's also my older half-brother." Yuki turned grinning.

* * *

**Cliffhanger**

**Review!**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**v**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! sorry for not adding anything to the story! My computer got taken away...it will probably be awhile until i update again! super sorry!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! This is probably gonna be the only chapter for a while! Super sorry!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Fairy Tail...though i wish i did!**

**Thank You to all my lovely reviewers and fans!**

* * *

"Eh?!" The guild stood speechless.

"Hehe. Yeah, Mystogan's mine and Shadow's older half-brother." Yuki said rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly.

"MYSTOGAN'S YOUR OLDER BROTHER?!" Half the guild faints in shock.

Yuki and Shadow just stood there waiting for everyone to get over the shock of finding out that Mystogan had siblings.

"Wow never expected that." Gray said amused watching while the part of the guild that had fainted woke up.

"Are you done freaking out about that because we have much more troublesome matters?!" Lily stated annoyed tapping her foot.

"Sheesh Lily impatient much?" Shadow asked.

"Whatever Shadow. Yuki the dragons are back and so is the Black Soul." Lily replied turning her back to Shadow and facing Yuki.

"T-t-the Black Soul? Not good not good...what are we gonna do? We barely made it out last time!" Yuki started getting scared pacing around the guild, sparks flying around her.

The guild watched as Yuki kept pacing.

"What's the Black Soul?" Lucy asked.

"The Black Soul is a wizard/man who fell in love with a woman and was betrayed. He started playing around with lots of black magic to get back at her. However the black magic started to eat his soul, corrupting him and turning him into a shell filled with souls of all the most evil beings in Fiore. My sister and I fought him years ago but we barely escaped with our lives and he hasn't been seen since." Shadow explained.

"Oh well that explains a lot." Lucy replied.

"THE DRAGONS ARE BACK!?" Natsu shouted a bit delayed in asking.

"Wow took him long enough." Erza and Gray said shaking their heads at Natsu.

"Well then it looks like the guild has a mission then don't we? A mission to defeat the Black Soul!" Master Makarov said.

The guild then began leaving the guild hall to their homes to prepare for their newest and possibly their most challenging mission.

"What if this doesn't work? Everyone will die and Raken will win."Yuki asked tears coming to her eyes after the rest of the guild except for Master, Shadow, Lily, and Mystogan had left.

"We can do this Yuki! We weakened him last time we fought him! We will survive, we promised mom and dad we would."Shadow replied grabbing her shoulders shaking her slightly.

Yuki just stood tears pouring from her eyes, fear raising in her body for the world and doubt that they would beat their age-old foe.

* * *

**Okie dokie! Newest chapter up! **

**Black Soul/Raken ( Ray-ken)- an evil evil man who wants to kill Yuki because she looks like the woman who betrayed him who just happens to be Yuki's great-grandmother.**

**Review**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**v**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hey everyone I'm back! Merry Christmas! so how'd everyone like the last chapter?! kinda sad wasn't it!**

**Disclaimer: Pretty sure we all know i don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

Previously

_Yuki just stood tears pouring from her eyes, fear raising in her body for the world and doubt that they would beat their age-old foe._

* * *

The next morning the guild members arrived at the guild hall, all packed and ready to go. The sight that they arrived to was shocking to them however. Yuki was curled on a mat in a corner of the guild hall shaking violently.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Noooooooooooooo! Don't touch my brothers!" Yuki screamed lost in her nightmare.

Shadow and Mystogan rushed over to her side attempting to wake her up but they were blasted to the side by one of Yuki's magic waves.

"Someone wake her up NOW!" Lily yelled, calling forth her spirits to help.

Everyone in the guild tried to wake Yuki up. Nobody was succeeding though. Gray tried freezing her arms so that she couldn't use her magic but she broke free. Natsu tried encasing her in harmless flames but Yuki just blew them away.

Finally Gray decided to kiss Yuki awake...which worked surprising everyone including Gray.

"Huh I didn't expect that to work." Gray said after waking Yuki up.

"What happened? The hall is a mess! Shadow...did i have the dream again?" Yuki asked shaking.

* * *

**Review!**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**v**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail...I wish i did.**

* * *

" Yes Yuki you had the dream again. You blasted half of us into the walls. I think Mystogan's still trying to recover from that. But it was different this time... you didn't respond when Mystogan and I tried waking you up." Shadow replied rubbing his hand through his hair.

"I...I hurt you? Again? I-I-I don't think I can do this anymore Shadow. It's too much. I keep hurting people...Raken was right my abilities are a curse not a gift..."Yuki whispered her body shaking violently as she started sobbing.

"No! Your abilities are not a curse! Kami knows they saved us many times when we were younger!" Shadow shouted grabbing her shoulders and shaking her.

"YUKI! Stop this! It's self-destructive and I've never known my sister to be self-destructive!" Shadow cried becoming desperate when he saw her ignore him and go to sit on a bench.

"Shadow...maybe we should let _**him**_ talk to her?" Lily suggested taking her keys out.

"No, we swore we would never let _**him**_ near her again. Not after what happened last time they 'talked'." Shadow replied.

"But Shadow what if it makes a difference this time? What if it helps her!?" Lily asked pleadingly.

"No Lily end of discussion." Shadow stated in a firm tone effectively cutting off whatever protest Lily was gonna make.

"Fine. We won't call _**him**_ out then." Lily said shoulders sagging.

"Who the hell is him?" Gray asked walking over to Yuki and sitting beside her, putting his arm around her shoulders to comfort her.

"A spirit I used to know. Lily now holds his key. His name is Kurai. He is a dark spirit and used to be called upon to help with my nightmares. However last time we talked Kurai and I had a fight and it drained both me and Kurai and any power for the next few days...in fact that fight is the reason why Raken was able to attack us again a year ago because I was weak and couldn't fight." Yuki explained calming down and leaning her head on Gray's shoulder.

"Oh...is-is he special to you?" Gray asked hesitantly.

"Yes...he was my best friend and protector for awhile...until he died. I requested the Spirit King to change him into a celestial spirit to save him." Yuki replied closing her eyes and fighting back tears.

Gray remained silent and watched as the rest of the guild filed into the hall and started helping other members in cleaning up the destruction. Nobody asked what happened out of respect to the newcomers figuring that it had something to do with them with the way Yuki was crying.

* * *

**Sooooo how do you like that?! Surprise character!**

**I shall not make a new chapter until the story has five new reviews! So pretty please review!**

**REVIEW!**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**v**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: Sorry everyone but i'm discontinuing the story. Lost interest in writing it.**


End file.
